


Oh God They Were Roommates

by universal_truth_lies



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, judalisdesperate, oocmaybe, sinbadisajerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universal_truth_lies/pseuds/universal_truth_lies
Summary: Judal is homeless and finds an ad looking for a roommate, so he takes it. Sinbad is an asshole who basically wants a live in maid. Even still, Judal is desperate enough to agree.TW// cussing
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Sinbad (Magi)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

The sign that started it all. 

‘In need of a roommate! Call ***-***-****’

Of course Judal called. Anything was better than the streets, and he refused to go back to that old hag’s house. The call was successful, the idiot-- was it Sinbad? He had some weird name, seemed happy enough, even offered to help bring his stuff over. Judal declined, as all he had was a backpack, and was able to move in that day. 

“The fuck. Am I in the right place?” The raven muttered, walking into the high end apartment building. He hated the fact that he felt so out of place and checked to make sure he wasn’t at the wrong address. That’s when he heard a somewhat familiar voice. 

“Hey! You must be Judal. I’m Sinbad.” Judal turned to see this god of a man standing about a foot away from him. Long violet hair, tanned skin, tall, gold eyes, and seriously toned. 

‘This is the dude who needs a roommate? Seriously?’ 

“Yup, that’s me. Judal. So let me get this straight. You live here,” He gestured around the place. “And need a roommate? Is this some kind of joke? There’s no way I can afford even a fraction of this place--” 

“Shh…” Sinbad chuckled. Why is that such a nice sound. “It’s cool. It just gets lonely is all. You don’t have to pay rent if you don’t wanna. You can just take over chores.” 

‘I’m going to smack you in the head.’ Judal thought bitterly. “You know what? That’s fine. I’ll do the chores and cook and shit, you pay rent.” 

Sin laughed at the stubborn look on his new roommate’s face. This’ll be fun. “You’ve got yourself a deal, Judal.” They shook on it and Sinbad led Judal up to his new life. 

“This place is fucking huge!” He exclaimed. He didn’t think he’d ever live in a penthouse. However, his wonder was quickly replaced by disgust. “And a mess. How in the hell have you lived like this?” He asked as the man directed him towards what he assumed to be his room. 

Sinbad let out a nervous chuckle. “I’m just too busy with work. Never have the time to clean.”   
‘This idiot. He wanted a maid from the start.’ He grumbled in his head, starting to see through this bastard’s lies. However, he still needed a place. 

“Well here you are, the only room that’s probably clean.” Sin opened a door, showing a small room with simple furniture and a tv. It’s much bigger than the box he used to sleep in. “Bathroom’s across the hall.” 

Judal dropped his backpack onto the bed and started unpacking. “Thanks. I’ll get started tomorrow after work.” He said, pulling out clothes. 

Sinbad raised a brow. “Work?” 

“Of course I have a fucking job, it just doesn’t pay well.” Judal huffed, glaring at him. Sinbad took that as a sign to leave, letting his new roommate be to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judal and Sinbad go to the grocery store together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching povs a bit towards the end, Judal is smol and annoying, also peaches

Fun Fact: Judal really hated cleaning. 

He was always cleaning at work, a McDonald’s on a corner street. He hated germs and he hated hard labor in general. However, he’d rather scrub all the dirty floors than deal with the entitled customers at a fucking fast food joint. It was a miracle he even had a job at this point. The manager and owner liked him, but the other minimum wage workers? Not so much. 

Last night, Sinbad had ordered takeout Chinese food. They sat on the couch and watched 90-Day Fiance: Before the 90 Days-- why the idiot wanted to watch something so stupid, he didn’t know. Sin refused to change the channel. Whatever, it was entertaining enough. Rage inducing, but entertaining. And the food, while too spicy for his tastes (Sinbad forgot to ask him what he wanted, which was fine. He didn’t know what he would answer with anyway), it was nice. All except for when the older would tease him for having a weakness to spicier food. In retaliation, Judal ate his fortune cookie. 

Judal had woken up at 7:00 AM in the next morning to a half empty pot of coffee that he didn’t drink, and a list of groceries on the kitchen counter. He added peaches to the list before getting ready for work. Brushing out his hair and re-braiding it took at least an hour, but other than that, he could get ready rather quickly. Tugging on a freshly laundered McDonald’s shirt, black skinny jeans, and cleaned black shoes that were very worn out. They were dependable at least, he’s had these bad boys for years. 

Leaving his room, the twenty-one year old made a cup of mint tea, which is the only one Sinbad had. He didn't seem like the type to drink tea. Maybe an ex roommate or girlfriend? He didn’t know, nor did he care. The fridge was practically empty, so he took what was leftover that night and had a few bites as “breakfast”. Working at a fast food restaurant meant he usually got a little bit of food at work, but the more the merrier and he was starving. It was 8:45 when he left, only having a ten minute walk to work. 

Sinbad was at work when Judal got “home”around five o’clock. It was strange to call it that, since he has only been a day now. It was almost like a dream. A really, really weird dream. The far wall was practically made of windows, with one sliding glass door out onto the terrace. The view overlooked the dark blue ocean, and a part of the city. Briefly, he wondered if Sinbad had a boat. Probably, he seemed like the type. 

As his gaze left the skyline, the ravenette grimaced as he surveyed the chaos around him. The black leather couch was covered in trash, empty cans and bottles of alcohol, and dishes. The only places empty were the seats they were in last night. It was absolutely disgusting, and most of the apartment was like this unfortunately. The wooden floors needed to be mopped, or at the very least vacuumed. 

“How does that idiot even live like this…?” He grumbled to himself as he picked up the tv remote. “At least I don’t have to look at his stupid face while I clean.” Stupidly handsome is still stupid. He turned on the screen and scrolled through the channels until he found the pop music channel. He felt a soft pang in his heart, if only for a moment. He remembered whenever Kougyoku would blast this kind of music so loudly that she couldn’t hear Koumei and Kouen yelling at her to turn it down. Ah, good times. They always had sticks up their asses, even when they were kids. 

Blasting the Nikki Minaj song “Super Bass” so loud the people below them would surely complain, he started picking up the trash littering the living room and kitchen.   
\- 

“This is incredibly loud.” Judal turned around when the music was turned off and Sinbad spoke. Since when did he get back? He didn’t hear the door open or close. Then again, it was hard to hear anything other than the vacuum and music. How long has it been since he started, anyway? One look at the clock told him that it’s been around two hours since he started. 

Sinbad gave Judal a cocky smile, his long violet hair tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a nice-looking suit in a muted blue color, a white collared shirt underneath, and a darker blue tie. Compared to his house, he was well put together. He wondered what sort of job the older one had. Maybe he worked at a company of some sort, maybe he even owned one? 

“Did you go grocery shopping?” He asked, snapping Judal out of his thoughts. 

“No, I’ve been too busy trying to make your house less of a pigsty.” He gestured around to he cleaned floors, couch, and the coffee table. There were three bags of trash by the door, only one of them hadn’t been completely filled yet. “Seriously, how were you able to live like this?” 

He chuckled, a hint of sheepishness in his smile. “For a time, I didn’t have the time to clean or anything. It all piled up before I even realized it.” He shrugged afterwards, scratching his cheek. “Sorry ‘bout it. I’ll help you out whenever I can.” 

“Oi!” Judal threw a balled up receipt at Sinbad’s head, scoffing. “I do the chores, you pay the bills. That’s our agreement.” He wasn’t as helpless as to not be able to do some cleaning on his own! He didn’t need Sinbad’s help, even if it WAS his damn fault for never picking up. He didn’t mind the chores. That much. 

Sinbad caught the crumpled slip of paper before it hit him with ease, tilting his head gently. “Well, since you haven’t gotten groceries yet, we can go together.” He suggested, tossing it into the open garbage bag with perfect aim. 

The ravenette shrugged, he had no real reason to avoid it. It’d be faster if they went together. “Sure, why not? Would’ve needed your credit card anyways.” He replied, unplugging the vacuum. He wound up the chord and set it aside. Walking into the kitchen, he snagged the grocery list off the counter. He walked back over to Sinbad, looking up at him. 

The purplette stretched his arms over his head, a deep yawn leaving him. Slowly, he set his arms back down and gave Judal a smile. “Let me just change real quick.” He jutted his thumb over to the stairs before turning around and heading upstairs. 

Judal watched him head upstairs before slipping on his shoes. He had changed from the McDonald’s shirt and substituted it with an old band tee, black and faded. Flopping down onto the couch, he sighed softly. Sinbad really didn’t seem “that” bad yet. He still had no idea how someone could even live like this. Even when Koumei and Kouen were wrapped up in their work, they had the decency to clean up after themselves. 

“Alright, let’s go-- Nice Chemical Romance shirt, by the way.” He gave a lazy smile to the younger male, one hand in the pocket of his white hoodie. He wore simple grey sweatpants and grey shoes with white accents. 

“Oh?” He looked down at his shirt. “Thanks.” Judal stood up, the shopping list shoved into his back pocket. He went over to the door and opened it up, heading out into the hallway. 

Sinbad followed, locking the door and taking a few quick strides to catch up with the other. For being so small, Judal was sure able to walk fast, his long braid swishing from side to side as he did so. He almost looked like a woman from behind. The long hair, a more feminine figure, but the way he walked and carried himself was that of a man. Or boy, perhaps. Just how young was he? 

“So, where are you from?” The purplette asked as Judal pressed the lower button with a down arrow. The red eyed man looked up, raising a brow. 

“Wilbur Street.” He replied, walking inside the elevator as it opened. He pressed the first level floor. He leaned against the far wall, crossing his arms. SInbad didn’t need to know he lived in a box on several streets, but he knew that area had an apartment building. 

He hummed at that, the taller tapped his foot to the beat of the jazzy elevator music. “Oh, I’ve been there.” There wasn’t much left to say on the topic, so the conversation fell flat. At least for the remainder of the elevator trip. 

Walking out, Judal shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. The chill of the October air caused him to shiver, the small hairs on his arms as did goosebumps. Man, he wished he didn’t get his jacket stolen. He missed the cozy warmth of it. He should probably go buy one from Walmart soon before it gets any colder. 

“What do you do?” He looked up at the gold eyed male, tilting his head. The thought crossed his mind again and this time he voiced it before he could think better of it. It’s not like it was a bad question or too personal. 

Sinbad blinked at him before a smile grew on his lips. Judal wanted to punch him. “I run a small business. Nothing too exciting.” For some reason, that answer annoyed him. It was just so vague! What’s he got to hide? 

“What about you? You did say you had a job.” The purplette nudged the younger man with his elbow. 

Judal hip bumped Sinbad in retaliation, snickering when he stumbled sideways from the force of it. “Just an employee at a food joint.” Well, his answer wasn’t any less vague. The wind picked up and he shivered again, clenching his teeth. God dammit it was cold!

“You suck, I hope you know that-- why didn’t you bring a jacket? It’s less than forty degrees out.” Gold met crimson before Judal averted his gaze. His cheeks were a cherry red and almost as vibrant as his eyes, from embarrassment or the chill. Maybe even a mix of both. 

“I forgot to grab one.” He replied, grumbling lowly as if he were talking to himself instead. There was a moment of silence between them, only accompanied with the sound of clothes rustling and cars passing by. Judal watched as Sinbad tugged his hoodie over his head, a long sleeved black shirt underneath. It wasn’t until he was holding it out to the shorter that it clicked in his head. 

“Oh.” He stared at it blankly before looking up at him again. Sinbad was letting him borrow this. He might not be getting it back, though. Judal did do the laundry now. He opened his mouth, ready to decline, but a strong gust of wind had him snatching the clothing instead. 

“Thanks.” Judal huffed out, pulling it over his smaller frame. He pulled his braid out and over his shoulder so he could pull the hood up over his head. He had to roll up the sleeves so his hands were visible, slipping them in the pockets. It felt ridiculous with how big it was, but whatever. It was warm and smelled strongly of a muskier cologne. It wasn’t a bad scent. 

When he looked up again, Sinbad was smiling. Well, it looked more like a smirk as he gazed at him. “It looks cute on you.” 

This time, it was definitely embarrassment that colored Judal’s cheeks. “Idiot. I look ridiculous in your mammoth sized clothes.” He grumbled. 

“If you don’t like it I can always take it back~” A teasing grin graced his handsome features. Before Judal could protest that notion, Sinbad stopped. “Looks like we made it.” He pointed to the sign of the grocery store, which he followed. 

It felt weirdly domestic, to walk into a grocery store, pushing a shopping cart as they headed for the fresh produce. He couldn’t recall actually going to the grocery store before. Throughout his childhood, the maids would go on their own, and living on the streets he just grabbed the cheapest meals he could find. 

Judal pushed the cart along, straight to the peach section. He looked over at the display, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Oh God, he was drooling. It’s been so long since he had an actual peach. Not a milkshake or a fritter from a fast food place, but a real, actual peach. 

“Peaches?” Sinbad’s voice drew him out of his daze. “Isn’t it out of season?” 

The younger grabbed a plastic bag and searched for all of the good ones. “Oi, peaches can be good outside of their season. You just need to find the right ones.” He chided, satisfied with ten peaches stuffed into three different bags. Placing them in the cart, he pulled out the list to see what else they needed. 

Judal stuck his tongue out as they went to grab vegetables. He let Sinbad handle that one, leaning against the cart and shaking his head. “How can you even enjoy broccoli?” He gagged as the other placed a head of the green plant. 

Sinbad chuckled at him. “Because it’s healthy? It’s really not that bad. You can’t live off peaches.” 

“Watch me.” Judal shook his head again and followed the purplette around, watching as he placed other vegetables and fruits in the cart. He thought it was a bit much for two people, but maybe Sinbad just ate a lot. He was quite a bit bigger. 

Getting to the meats, Judal picked up some hanger steaks. “Sweet,” he grinned, placing a few in the cart before getting some pork chops and chicken breasts. “You have a grill, yeah?” 

“Yeah, it’s out on the balcony.” Sinbad answered as he watched the other pile meats and different fishes into their cart. 

\- 

“We’re getting the ice cream.” 

“We don’t NEED the ice cream, you got plenty of sweet things already--” 

Judal glared at the idiot who claimed that ICE CREAM wasn’t a necessity. Huffing, he turned away from those melting eyes and tossed the mint chip ice cream in the cart. “We’re getting it, one tin isn’t gonna kill you.” 

Sinbad shook his head, walking next to Judal as he pushed the cart. Their bickering started with which cut of meat was the best. Then it was how much tea was necessary-- Sin didn’t even drink tea! But alas, his very new, very annoying roommate did. And he was very adamant about it too, spoiled brat. Then there was the chip debate-- Judal had him beat on that one. Kettle cooked original were far better than the vegetable and fruit crisps he usually bought. But the ice cream was really unnecessary. He didn’t understand the need for sweets, nor his obsession with peaches. Fresh peaches, canned peaches, peach tea… It was ridiculous, really. 

Finally, finally, they were hitting the checkout line. Which wasn’t that long, considering it was almost closing. Sinbad went in front of the cart to pay while Judal was stuck with putting their items on the conveyor belt. He did that as fast as possible. Hunger was beginning to nip at him, as was the craving for the heavenly fruit. Tapping his fingers impatiently on the cart, he watched the employee scan everything with a bored expression that matched his own. 

They left the store without much else said, besides the complaints about how heavy the bags were. It was constant and annoyed Sinbad to no end. This boy was such a handful, less like an adult and more like a child. 

“Do you ever stop complaining? Or is that just you trying to annoy me?” Sinbad asked, narrowing his eyes at the smaller. 

Judal grinned up at him, walking backwards and a few steps in front of the older man. “Is it working?” He teased before turning around again. 

Sin glared at his back and shook his head. Of all people, how did he manage to get such an annoying roommate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got writing block three times while writing this chapter but I'm actually pretty proud of the way it turned out!

**Author's Note:**

> Really short chapter, I promise the rest of them won't be as short :(


End file.
